Hawaiian Vacation : Naruto Style
by Kaigetsu
Summary: What happens when Naruto and the gang go on vacation? read it NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno NegiTen GaaraMatsuri, TemariOC, KakAnko. Rated T for languages and small refernces!
1. Test n' Chat

Chapter 1

Chats n' Tests

"**Blah"- dialogue**

'**Blah' - thoughts**

Konoha High School

**Here we are this wonderful school where our humorous (yet naughty, very naughty) story unfolds. Have any of you Naruto fans wonder what happens the Konoha 12 and friends, a few sensei, and the three sanin go on an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii? Well if you don't (which will be all of you), your about to find out.**

"Alright, Settle down, everyone" said a silver-haired teacher, with a mask and face protector. He had a, if at all visible, casual look on his face.

"Your late again, Kakashi-sensei" said the entire class in one monotonous voice.

"I'm sorry, but apparently, I accidently left my key in my car, and it took me a while to get in and take it back" he said, very nonchalantly and apologetically.

The class just mumbled, knowing that it wasn't the truth.

"All right, I hope you guys studied, because today is the Sophomore Computerized PSAT test. I expect a great deal from you guys because, I gave English Samples from previous tests," he said happily.

The class groaned. But they had studied because Kakashi Hatake was one of those English teachers who make sure you are thoroughly prepared for any test. That was the ironic part, considering the fact that he's very laid-back and spends most of time reading his "Make-Out Paradise" novels.

One of the students on the class was a pink-haired girl with verdant eyes. She was one of the best students of the class and one of the three on Kakashi's favorite list (the other being Naruto and Sasuke). She was in her own little world, when she felt something land on her desk. It was a note from none other her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. She opened and it said:

Hey Sakura:

I hope you studied! This is gonna be a breeze, for me, you and the rest of the girls (Hinata, Tenten, Midori, and Temari). Oh do it as fast as you can. I want to get on you-know-where to talk about you-know-what.

P.S. - Do you what the surprise announcement is? After all you are Principal Tsunade's aide.

Sakura quickly shifted her gaze to the clock. There were 2 minutes left before they leave. She quickly jotted down something and threw it back to Ino.

The blond, sapphire eyed girl got the note and quickly opened it:

Hey Ino,

I did! Don't worry, like you said the test will be a breeze. I'll meet you there. Did you tell the other girls to meet us?

P.S. – I don't know. Tsunade doesn't trust me with that stuff.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room…

"Man, I really don't want to do the test" said a blond boy with fox whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He tore out a piece of paper and jotted something down, folded it and threw it at a boy a few desks in front of him, a boy with the famous pineapple-shaped black hair.

"Hmm?" was the answer that came from the collision of the paper to the side of his cheek. Shikamaru Nara woke up with an irritated sigh, saw the note and unfolded it:

SHIKAMARU!!!!,

I DON'T WANT TO TAKE THIS STUPID TEST!!! WHY DO THE SCHOOL BOARD MAKE THESE TESTS ANYWAYS!,

BELIEVE IT!!,

Naruto

The lazy genius quickly jotted down something, and threw it behind his back without giving it a second glance.

Naruto opened the note and it read:

Naruto,

You baka! Everyone knows that this troublesome test is graded for completion not accuracy! All you have to do is fill in some random answers and you're done. Then you get one the chat sites, like everyone else. Plus, English and Science are the only classes your best at. Heck you have a 120.5 score in both those classes, which is surprising considering how troublesome and simple-minded you can be.

Troublesome,

Shikamaru

"Oh" was the answer that escaped him.

"Okay, everyone line up and let's head out"

Everyone started to get up and gallop out of the classroom. Except for the Konoha 12 and friends. The Sand Siblings walked out of the classroom in unison, with Temari barking at Kankuro and Gaara to do well. Tenten walked with her gym partner Neji, while being followed by a Rock Lee, mumbling something about youthfulness, much to their annoyance and embarrassment. The second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio followed them, the only sound coming from them was the sound of chips being eaten. Toya and Matsuri went with Kiba, Shino and Hinata, who were talking about the stuff there's going to do after class. Now the only ones left in that class room were Kakashi's favorite trio of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Wish you guys luck. Oh and you didn't hear it from me, but the answers to the first ten questions is B. Goodbye" he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The trio pretended not to hear Kakashi and left in confidence with their newfound answers.

When they reached there they saw their other teachers

Anko their Biology teachers was having a conversation with Kakashi who, obviously was their English teacher. Kurenai, their Algebra 2 teacher was calming the other students with Asuma, their World Civ. Teacher. On the other side of the (insert sunset ,rainbow and an ocean shore) was their PE teacher Gai who was giving one of his inspiring, yet awfully creepy, speeches of youthfulness to his replica, Lee.

After settling down they stared the test, which they finished in a very short amount of time and got on the chat sites.

CherryBlossomGal (Sakura) has signed in!

BlondandBlue (Ino) has signed in!

ShyJuken (Hinata) has signed in

GrlWitFan (Temari) has signed in!

WeaponScroll (Tenten) has signed in!

ArtGirl (Matsuri) has signed in!

CherryBlossomGal: hey guys

**(rest of the girls):** hi!!

BlondandBlue: So do you guys you want to talk about…

CherryBlossomGal: You mean…

ShyJuken : Do we dare…

GrlWitFan: Yes we do…

WeaponScroll : OMG!!

ArtGirl : Here we go again…

**(all girls) :** BOYS!!!!

ShyJuken : OMG!! My Naruto is sooooo dreamy!

GrlWitFan : Yeah…but my Toya beats him…he's the hottest!

ArtGirl : I'd prefer Gaara.

WeaponScroll : Pshaw!! I got Negi, he's the cutest!

BlondandBlue: Your all wrong, my Shika is the sexiest!!

CherryBlossomGal: I got the god of them all! I got Sasuke!

UchihaAvenger (Sasuke) has signed in!

LazyCloud (Shikamaru) has signed in!

RamenFox (Naruto) has signed in!

PeachBoy (Toya) had signed in!

DestinyJuken (Neji) has signed in!

SandInUrEye(Gaara) has signed in!

GrlWitFan: hey girls, cutout the boy things the guys are here!

UchihaAvenger : hey Sakura how did you do on the test

CherryBlossomGal : Fairly well, but thanks for asking

LazyCloud : Hey Ino…troublesome…I forgot my Biology book at home. Can I borrow your's.

BlondandBlue : All right, but you owe me.

RamenFox: Hey Hinata, wanna go for ramen after school? It's not a date or anything, just that I need some company.

DestinyJuken : NARUTO, DON'T YOU DARE OR I'LL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO HELL!!!

ShyJuken : a-all r-r-right, N-Naruto

WeaponScroll : Calm down Neji. Naruto is a very responsible person when it comes to his friends.

GrlWitFan: Hey Toya what are you doing after school?

PeachBoy : I have soccer practice

ArtGirl : Hey Gaara we got quick recall today, all right

SandInUrEye : K. Thanks for remiding me.

Icha-IchaFan (Kakashi) has signed in!

ChainSmoker (Asuma) has signed in!

CrimsonSunset (Kurenai) has signed in!

SnakeOff! (Anko) has signed in!

CherryBlossomGal : OMG. Everyone the teachers are here. SIGN OUT! I repeat SIGN OUT!

BlondandBue : You heard the woman! SIGN OUT!

CherryBlossomGal (Sakura) has signed out!

BlondandBlue (Ino) has signed out!

ShyJuken (Hinata) has signed out!

GrlWitFan (Temari) has signed out!

WeaponScroll (Tenten) has signed out!

ArtGirl (Midori) has signed out!

UchihaAvenger (Sasuke) has signed out!

LazyCloud (Shikamaru) has signed out!

RamenFox (Naruto) has signed out!

PeachBoy (Toya) had signed out!

DestinyJuken (Neji) has signed out!

SandInUrEye(Gaara) has signed out!

Icha-IchaFan: Dang they got away again

SnakeOff: and just when we thought we could blackmail them

CrimsonSunset : Well ther's always a next time

ChainSmoker : She's right

Icha-IchaFan (Kakashi) has signed out!

ChainSmoker (Asuma) has signed out!

CrimsonSunset (Kurenai) has signed out!

SnakeOff! (Anko) has signed out!

End of Ch. 1

Read and Review


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto****. ****If I did****, I would make the following ninjas a couple:**

**Naruhina, sasusaku, shikaino, nejiten, gaamatsuri, and kakaanko.**

'**blah'-thoughts**

"**blah"-dialogue**

**Chapter 2**

**The Plan**

The next day was a normal one, except for the fact that Tsunade decided to interrupt Asuma's teaching time.

"Well, today class we're going to learn about our Hokage leaders today, starting with the one who held the title the longest. Yes, I'm talking about the 3rd, the wisest leader there was, but here a bonus question. Do you know who his son is?"

Just then the intercom buzzed, before anyone could answer that question.

"Good afternoon, you little brat- I mean students. I, Principal Tsunade, have an announcement to make about. Konoha High is sponsoring a vacation for twelve lucky students. The vacation will be held place in Hawaii!! So-"

"WHOO!! WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII, BELIEVE IT!!" interrupted the hyper blond we all know and love.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO", yelled Tsunade's loud and powerful voice. "WHO TOLD YOU TO YELL OUT WHILE I'M TALKING?"

"I'M SORRY, GRANNY TSUNADE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME" Naruto yelled back, frightened.

"JUST SHUT UP, AND STOP CALLIN ME THAT!!" screamed the temperamental woman. "Now, where was I??... Oh yeah those chosen will be excused from all work, in the duration of the vacation, leaving for Hawaii, the day after their names are picked. Also, the twelve students going will be accompanied by four lucky teachers. And here's the catch the names will be drawn will be the luckys student drawn from the entire student population, meaning twelve people out of 2080 student will be going. I know you guys think that's a little harsh, but who said life was fair. That all."

' A little harsh!! She calles that a little harsh" thought Sakura furiously.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the students spilled out to go to their next class. Sakura, had Algebra 2 with Kurenai. When went in and sat down, she passed a note she wrote earlier to Tenten. It said:

To Tenten,

I can't believe what Tsunade said!! The odds are 12 out of 2080. That sucks.

P.S. I wish the whole class could go.

Tenten read it, wrote back a message, and passed it back to Sakura.

To Sakura, I know it sucks. I wish Tsunade would select more people to go. Why couldn't she just do twelve out of every class, such as freshman, sophomore etc.

P.S. I wish the entire class could go to.

The rest of the day proceeded normally, except for the fact that Anko had a few pink hickies on neck, but no one dared to ask her. To pose a question that private to her would be like poking a cougar. Very dangerous. When school was over, Tenten and Temari, walked together, because they lived a block apart from each other. Tenten decided to start a conversation.

"Temari, I think it was really stupid when Tsunade said that only 12 kids go on the trip."

"Yeah, I wish the entire class could go." Sighed Temari.

"But then again, she is the highest person in our school and there's nothing we can do about it" said Tenten miserably.

Sudddenly, Temari froze, causing Tenten to stop as she began wondering what was wrong with her friend. Slowly, Temari grinned, slyly.

"Tenten, I want you to call me tonight. I have a plan."

With that they parted ways.

That night……………………………

Tenten called Temari's place.

"Ring, ring" buzzed Temari's phone. She went ahead and picked it up.

"Hey", said Temari, "I was hoping when you would call. I have a plan that will ensure that our friends can go."

"Let me hear it", replied Tenten, anxiously.

"Well, it's simple really. You know how Tsunade's an alcoholic, right. All we have to do is get her drunk enough that she'll 'draw' out names. The people who'll be going will be Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, baby brother, Naruto, Toya and all of us girlfriends.", said Temari, with a smug tone to her voice.

"Wait, you do realize we have to go past Assistant Principal Jiraiya, first, right?" asked Tenten, hoping that her friend had thought of that.

"Besides, we'll leave early in the morning and go to the rug store to buy the sake and the Playboy magazines and no one's gonna be there, save for Jiraiya and Tsunade. So are you in?"

"Oh, you bet your ponytails that I am. I need that vacation."

The two friends reviewed the plan a few times to make sure they knew what to do and what to expect. After that they said goodbye and slept on it.

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Pls for those who find typos or anyplace I need to improve pls point it out. Constructive Critisism pls!!**


	3. The Winners

**Hello all readers. I know it's been a while since I've uploaded but I was either procrastinating or taking a break from writing. I'm sorry for any disappointments I have caused, but I plan to upload a chappie at least once a week, but most of the time it will be every other week. The comment that rlly convinced me to start typing/uploading was from 'Konohas-White Rose'. The puppy eyes rlly got to me. Well enough said. Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

**The Winners**

Tenten and Temari got up earlier than expected to use put their plan into action.

"You remember the plan" Temari asked.

"Yep" replied Tenten.

"TRANSFORM!!!" declared the two girls and they turned into the guy versions of themselves. They walked toward the nearest adult store, went inside and 12 issues of Playboy magazines and a 12 pack sake case. They paid for it at the register with part of their allowance. The cashier didn't even bother to ask the two for an ID for the purchase of the sake. And when they got the goods, the girls dispelled the jutsu headed off to school.

Tenten and Temari arrived an hour earlier before school started and there were only a few faculty members there. Their plan was simple enough: to 'convince' the only two people that stood in their way of relaxation. Those two people were Assistant Principal Jiraiya and Headmistress Tsunade. Like a cat that silently creeps through the shadows, the two determined girls tiptoed to their first victim: Jiraiya.

In his office, Jiraiya was preparing himself for another day. He sat in his chair behind his desk, rubbing his temples.

'Another day…huh! I have no idea what possessed me to take this job. Every day for ten months I'm stuck with bratty teenagers and their freakin' attitudes.' He fumed in his mind. But he knew he was lying to himself. Past numerous and odds problems that came with being around teenagers, there were perks for having this job. For him at least it seemed.

'Let's see" he thought. 'young girls in tight gym clothes, girls covered in sweat, girls in the lockers room with their precious "bounty", Tsunade and her-What the!" he was interrupted by the creaking of his door. He quickly wiped the drool from the corner from his mouth, due to his sick fawning over high school girls, and tried to look professional.

Tenten and Temari poked their heads in through the door and a few seconds later stepped inside. They had these huge grins on their faces, but Jiraiya thought he saw an evil glint in their eyes.

"Good Morning, Principal Jiraiya!!!!" they yelled as happily as they could. Jiraiya flinched at the high octave at which he was greeted in, and made sure he hadn't gone deaf.

"What are you girls doing here" he demanded with a scowl on his face.

"You know we wouldn't miss out on school" said Tenten dismissively at his accusation.

"And I think you know why we're here, Jiraiya", said Temari with her sinister voice.

"Do I?" asked Jiraiya tentatively.

"Remember your birthday 2 weeks ago" said Temari

"Yes" he answered suspiciously.

"Well we felt bad that we didn't get you any presents, so Tenten and I decided to get you some"

"Happy belated birthday, Jiraiya" said Tenten "And here's your present!"

Tenten pulled out the 12 issues of Playboy from behind her. Jiraiya fell back anime style. When he got up, his eyes were widened with a copious amount of blood running down his nose.

"GIMME-GIMME-GIMME!!" he said in a psychotic way

"You want these?" asked Tenten, as she waved them in front of her.

"YEEESSSS!!" replied Jiraiya.

"Ok! Go fetch!" she threw the bundle of magazines out of the door. It flew straight across the hallway, where it landed inside the opened men's bathroom. Jiraiya, rushed out of his office and ran straight into the bathroom, where he shut the door, and presumably locked it.

"You know, all those archery classes are really doing you good" marveled Temari, at her friend's action.

Tenten shrugged. "You never know. C'mon let's go see the headmistress"

As they walked into Jiraiya's room (Tsunade's office is behind Jiraiya's), something caught Temari's eye.

"Hold on Tenten"

She walked towards a drawer on Jiraiya's desk that was open. And inside it she found his checkbook. She tossed it to her friend.

"See how much it's worth" she asked Tenten in an eager tone.

Her friend started flipping through the checkbook.

"Let's see. 5, 20, 100, 500, 800, 1000…" Suddenly she froze and her entire body looked petrified with awe.

"Oh! My! God! Look at all these zeros. I have never seen so much money in my life!" she squeaked as she showed it to her friend

"You're right." Said Temari, in an equally surprised tone. "This is a blessing from the heavens above. We should keep it; it might come in handy later on."

Tenten nodded and carefully placed it in the safest place in her backpack. They both then headed for Tsunade's office. They silently opened the door to see her chair behind her desk facing their back. At first they thought she wasn't there, but the black bag and signature green coat said otherwise. The two other girls looked at each other and grinned and slowly tiptoed towards her.

Tsunade was in a deep thought. Today was the day she would draw out the names for the Hawaiian trip.

'Well looks like there's gonna be a lot of tears' thought Tsunade, thinking about the number of students who were going to be upset of the fact that his or her name wasn't drawn

'This is why I love my job' she said smiling.

"GOOD MORNING, HEADMISTRESS TSUNADE!!" the headmistress quickly jumped her chair in surprise and pulled out her pepper spray can, ready to attack the people with the high-pitched voices.

"Huh! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!?!?" yelled Tsunade, in her military style. 'Damn, those brats almost gave me a heart attack'

The two girls dismissed the angry accusation aimed at them with grinning faces.

"Oh. We decided that we were going to come to school extras early today, so that we can fully experience the wonderful world of learning," replied Tenten with a small edge of sarcasm in her voice. Tsunade' wasn't convinced at all. With a scowl on her face, she asked them again.

"You have to come up with a better excuse than that"

"Ok you caught us" said Temari with palms up in the air. "We were in the neighborhood, and we thought we'd stop by to give you a 'present' for all the nice things you have done for us"

'Me Nice? Never. I don't remember doing anything good for any of these brats other than make their lives miserable as humanely possible.' Tsunade pondered. However all those suspicions faded away when Temari pulled out the 12 pack bottles of sake.

"GIMME THE SAKE!!!" yelled the berserk head of the school. Before either Tenten or Temari could react, Tsunade snatched the 12 box, tore the covering and beginning draining each bottle of its contents as rapidly as she could. By the time she got to bottle #4 she was considerably drunk, due to the speed at which she consumed it. Her eyes were now droopy and she had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Weeelll… wact *hic* kkcan.. I ddooo fffoorr you twwooday *hic*" she slurred.

"Since you asked, we'll tell you." Said Tenten. "You called us down here 'cause you needed help drawing the names for the lucky winners."

"But by the time we got here you had already drawn the names, so you were going write them down on this piece of paper and give it to Shizune to read out." Said Temari in a hypnotically sweet voice

"*hic* I whhaaassss???" slurred Tsunade.

"Yes. Yes you were" Tenten nodded furiously.

"Ok. SSsoo.. whoo wonnn *hic*"

"Let's see. The winners were Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Toya for the guys." Replied Tenten.

"And for the girls it was Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, that's her, Matsuri and me, Temari."

As Tsunade began to tediously write down the names, she regained grip on her consciousness.

"Huh! What are you doing here! What am I doing! You girls are so dead!"

'Crap' thought Tenten and Temari.

Suddenly, a figure burst into the room. He had silver hair and had a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Wait" yelled Kakashi.

He looked around the room, and spotting the remaining 6 bottles, took each one, popped the top off and drained it down Tsunade's mouth, one at a time. The two girls stood in awe at their sensei's daring (yet very dangerous) act. By the time all the bottles had been dumped down her throat, Tsunade was more drunk than she was the first time.

"Huh! Whhaaattt aamm *hic* I doooing." Slurred Tsunade.

"You were writing the name of the winners of the vacation trip." Explained Kakashi coolly.

"Oooohhh. Thhhatt's *hic* wwwaaat I whhass dddoinnng" and began to write the names.

"*hic* Wwwaaiit. Whheee neeed ffouur teechherss"

"Oh. Me and Anko are going. You drew Asuma's and Kurenai's names, but they can't go."

"Oookkk. Thhheen I aannd *hic*Jiiirraaiiyyaa whhiiilll *hic* go ttwwooo."

"Well then pleasure doing business with you. Nighty-Night" Kakashi then pinched a nerve near Tsunade's neck and she fainted. He then looked at the two awe-struck girls and told them to follow them. Tenten was the first to break the silence.

"Oh my God!! Kakashi sensei that was awesome"

"I know, right?! How did you know what we were doing??" asked Temari

"Well you see, I was on my way to get some coffee when I saw Jiraiya run to the bathroom and lock it. So I decided to go to his office to see what had driven him to do that and I saw you two sneaking into Tsunade's office. After the whole drunken dilemma, I figured out what you were planning and decided to give a helping hand."

"That was the most awesome-est thing a teacher has ever done for us. Thanks!!" said Tenten.

"Oh, the only way you're going to owe me is if I lose my job. I put that on the line when I got the headmistress drunk. But I'm sure that won't happen"

"She probably won't remember" said Temari.

"Regardless, that was very risky. Now this is where we part ways. See ya" said Kakashi. And with that he walked towards the teacher's lounge, while Tenten and Temari headed off to the library.

**Well that's the end. Thx to all the readers who have been patient with the huge gap of time I took uploading. Pls R&R and constructive criticism/suggestions are welcome.**


	4. Bare Necessities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starbucks, Aeropostle, Foot Locker, Victoria's Secret or Best Buy. **

**Enjoy!**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

"**Bare Necessities"**

On the night before the departure, Tenten and Temari got together with their friends to go shopping. As a way of celebrating for getting picked for the vacation, Tenten was having a slumber party at her house, since it was closest to the airport. The rest of the girls packed the stuff they needed for the vacation and went to Tenten's place. They were sitting around talking for a while when the hostess of the party and Temari stood up.

"I'm so happy that we all got picked" squealed Matsuri as she hugged a pillow shaped to look like a panda's head.

"On top of that all of our dream guys got picked, too." Sighed Ino

"This couldn't have been a coincidence" stated Sakura.

"It's like a divine intervention. Thank you, kami!" said Hinata, looking to the ceiling

FLASHBACK

It was well into homeroom, but unlike normal days, it was quiet as a ghost town. All the kids were looking at the intercom, with each one crossing his or her fingers crosses hoping that he or she might be picked for the vacation. When the intercom buzzed, Tsunade's voice followed soon.

"Ok, we all know why we're here, so let's just get this over with. Ok the 6 girls are… Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Ryu, Matsuri Fukima, Hinata Hyuga and Temari Subaru. And for the guys… Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Negi Hyuga, Gaara Subaru, Naruto Uzumaki, and Toya Mudou. There were originally supposed to be 4 teachers accompanying you, but two of those people won't be able to make it. So I and Assistant Principal Jiraiya will be taking their place instead. The two teachers are Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi. The girls and guys stared at each other with an 'I-can't-believe-I-got-picked-look' though it was more subtle with the guys.

END FLASHBACK

"Girls we have a confession to make" said Temari.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Matsuri stared at the two girls intently. Temari and Tenten spilled the entire story on how they got picked, Kakashi interrupting, the Jiraiya-chasing-the-magazines part, the Tsunade-getting-heinously-drunk part and finally Tenten pulled out Jiraiya's checkbook and told them about how it would be a good idea to spend it. The rest of then girls were speechless for the most part.

"If you think we were wrong for taking this action, you guys don't have to go" pouted Tenten.

"The only reason we did it was because we knew you guys wanted to be picked so bad." Justified Temari.

It was quiet for a while; then Matsuri spoke up:

"So…let me get this straight, you guys risked your academic life and your permanent record, just so you could win us a vacation?"

Tenten and Temari nodded furiously.

"Awwww!! That was really sweet!" said Hinata

"GROUP HUG!!!"Yelled Ino. The rest of the girls crowded around Temari and Tenten. (Insert sunset by the seashore with waves crashing and a rainbow).

"C'mon let's get dressed" said Sakura.

"Why?" questioned Temari

"We have money to spend" Sakura said pointing at the checkbook.

"But what are we going to spend it on?" asked Tenten. Matsuri suddenly got a mischievous look on her face. **(A/N for those who don't know, Matsuri is a real character. She's Gaara's first student)**

"Let's make a stop at Best Buy, first" she said and explained to the girls what she had thought of.

WITH THE GUYS

"Whooo, I can't believe that we won" said Naruto excitedly as he and his friends left school.

"Fine! Then don't believe it" said Shikamaru nonchalantly, with his fingers in his ears.

Naruto stopped his ranting to stare at the lazy genius muttering something that sounded like 'killjoy'.

"I hope you don't ruin this vacation, dobe" said Sasuke, nonchalantly annoying his best friend.

"Well look who's talking" Naruto retorted furiously. "At least I try to enjoy my vacation. At least I'm not some chicken-butt, emo-kid, who sits around like some zombie probably dreaming of cutting himself"

Sasuke responded by giving him the famous Uchiha glare (times 10).

"Can't you guys take this somewhere else?" Mock-pleaded Toya. And then with a smile on his face:

I'll give props Naruto; that's the longest and most descriptive sentence I've heard come out of your mouth.

Naruto grinned while Sasuke just looked away.

"Why can't you guys go take your arguments somewhere else?" Said Negi

"Yeah, we can't even get five minutes of peace with you guys around" added Shikamaru.

"You know we don't have any clothes for the Hawaiian weather. I think we should go get some" said Gaara quietly.

"You're right, Gaara" said Toya, in his childish cheerfulness. "We need bahama shorts, Hawaiian shirts and footwear, and for the ladies..," he added slyly. "We need some bronzing tan.

The others bonked him on the head on account of the bronzing tan.

"All jokes aside, he's right, minus the bronzing tan. That stuff might be expensive in Hawaii, plus we'll need plenty of sunscreen.

The others agreed unanimously

**A few hours later…**

The boys had arrived at the Konoha Plaza Mall to go buy some "bare necessities", as Toya put it. They started by going to Aeropostle and bought some shorts and shirts. Then they went to footlocker, to buy some tropical footwear and bought sunscreen at some random shop. Then, seeing as they were done they decided to go to Starbucks. As they were headed that way, suddenly and out of nowhere, Toya fell flat on his face. This was apparently the painful effect of a shopping bag that was masterfully and skillfully aimed at his head (a bag from Victoria's Secret, no less). The shocked boys spun around to see a smug grin on sandy blond girl's face about 30 feet from them… Temari. She was high-fiving Sakura, Matsuri, Ino, Hinata and Tenten and laughing-what it could be compared-he panties off. The girls walked over to the still-in-shock guys, while Toya rubbed to spot where he had been struck with a force comparable to a sledge hammer, more or less.

The shock of the boys was broken by a loudmouthed ninja we all know and love…or hate.

"Hey Temari, what's the big idea." Yelled a furious Naruto.

"Calm down, you ADHD child. I was just trying to get your attention that's all, there's no harm done. You all right, Toya" she said offering him a hand, which he accepted.

"I'm fine" he said in his usual cheerful manner. "Although, I think whatever's in that bag isn't; what's in it?"

"That's my dirty little secret" she said slyly and winked at him, causing him to blush lightly.

"That was some nice aim" Neji observed.

"She's been getting targeting lesson from me" said Tenten

"Besides what are you guys doing here," shot Ino. "Must be important for Shikamaru to come along"

"Troublesome woman, always picking on me" said Shikamaru.

"If you wanna know, we were shopping for Hawaii" said Naruto.

"W-What did y-you guys buy" stuttered Hinata with a blush on her face. **(You guys know why)**

"Just some shirts, shorts, sunscreen, and Hawiian flip-flops" said Sasuke, uninterestingly."

"So if I'm guessing right, you're done" said Sakura.

"Yes but we were on our way to Starbucks. You guys want to join us?" asked Gaara.

The girls looked at each other silently. Then Matsuri answered on their behalf

"Yeah, why not? Lead the way senpai"

**A few minutes later…**

They got to Starbeuck, where the generous employees put two tables for six into one big table for twelve. Naruto, Tenten and Neji ordered Coke. Shikamaru, Toya, Matusri and Hinata got hot chocolate. Ino and Sakura got the vanilla bean frappachino, while Gaara and Sasuke got green tea.

"That'll be 65 yen, please." Said the cashier.

"We'll pay for it' said Gaara, as he now noticed, the girls numerous shopping bags.

They all sat down enjoying the initial sip of their beverage, and then talking about their plans, when Tenten asked:

"Ok, how do we owe you guys one?"

"You owe us nothing; we're just being polite aren't we?" said Neji coolly.

The others nodded with simultaneously with stoic expressions on their faces.

"No way, you guys need to be thanked" Said Sakura.

"So girls…should we get them... the thing?!?" Temari asked cryptically.

The other girls nodded.

"All right, then. Let the interrogation begin!" exclaimed Ino.

The guys had no idea what the girls were talking about, and the use of the word interrogation just made it plain uncomfortable.

"Ok" said Hinata pulling out a pencil and sheet of paper from her purse. "what's your favorite color"

"Dark blue" said Sasuke

"Orange!!!" exclaimed

"Camo. Green" muttered Shikamaru

"Silver" replied Neji

"Red" answered Gaara

"Gold" piped Toya

"Ok. Thanks. Next question: what's your favorite symbol?"

"The Uchiha fan"

"The red swirly thing"

"The 'king' piece in shogi"

"The yin-yang symbol"

"The 'love' tattoo on the side of my forehead"

"The hidden leaf symbol"

Hinata wrote all of it down and nodded to the rest of her friends.

"All right. Thanks for the information. As for the presents, you'll get it tomorrow when we see you. So take care" said Ino. And with her all the girls stood and took their numerous shopping bags with them. Poor Matsuri had so many bags that she lost her balance and almost fell down, if it weren't for Gaara's quick reflexes. **(A/N I guess that's what they mean by the saying 'shop till you drop')**

"Be careful" he said to the almost damsel-in-distress.

"Thanks, Gaara-senpai" said Matsuri, her cheeks red as blood.

Temari smiled and 'awww'-ed inwardly at the incident.

"Well don't stay up late just because I'm not there, little bro" she said playfully and lightly ruffled his hair the way big sisters do.

The girls then parted ways with the guys. The guys walked away after finishing their drinks and headed home.

"I wonder what they're gonna get us" questioned Naruto

"It's probably something lame" replied Shikamaru.

The guys headed to their respective homes to get a good rest for the antics and the adventures they experience in Hawaii.

**Hope you enjoyed it pls R&R **


	5. A Journey of a Thousand Miles

**ENJOY!! AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!**

"**BLAH"-DIALOGUE**

'**BLAH' THOUGHTS**

* * *

Chapter 5

"A Journey of a Thousand Miles"

It was the day to leave for the lucky students of Konoha High. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko and Kakashi were the first to arrive. Tsunade and Jiraiya were apparently, either wanting to show off their authority or were so old they had no fashion sense, opted to wear formal clothing. This earned a weird look from the passing by travelers and a sweat drop from the two teachers, who dared not to point it out to their employers. Anko wore hip hugging jeans and a hot pink top that said "Girls Rock!" in cyan block letters, thus showing off her perfect figure. Those passing by ogled at her and got a massive nosebleed; Kakashi kept stealing glances at her while reading his 'Make Out Paradise' novel. He just wore a black long-sleeved collarless shirt with jeans. The boys came a few minutes later. Naruto wore a simple dark blue tee, with jeans. Shikamaru wore a dark green hooded tee, with khaki shorts. Gaara, Toya and Sasuke, wore brown, gold and blue polos with jeans. Negi wore cargo pants with a silver hoodie.

To make sure that they enjoyed the vacation take to the "best of efficiency", as Tsunade put it, she booked flight tickets for 8:00 in the morning. That meant everyone had to present at around 7 to check in, send in the luggage, and buy breakfast. The girls were cutting it close as there were only ten minutes left and Tsunade looked like she was going to strangle someone. Jiraiya was fidgeting left and right as if he had lost something. Just as they were going to give up, the girls ran in, out of breath.

"What took you so long" yelled Tsunade, a vein popped on her temple.

"Sorry, headmistress, we were getting some things from the store" Said Sakura; she wore a pink top with a denim jacket. She also wore capris.

The girls behind her, nodded, trying to catch their breath. Hinata wore a lavender windbreaker and jeans. Ino wore a purple top with spaghetti straps, with a blue button-up top and a skirt. Tenten wore a light blue top with low rise jeans. Temari wore a v-neck black top with a jacket with bell bottoms. Matsuri wore a simple sea green sundress with jeans. In one hand each of them had their luggage, in a big extra large bag. On the other they had a shopping bag from Best Buy.

"What the hell is that" said Tsunade.

"Oh… it's just a present for the guys for helping us last night" said Ino, innocently.

The guys accepted the gifts with quizzical looks on their faces. When they opened the bag they found a…laptop!! (laptop case included)

"What do mean 'helped' you out last night" insinuated Jiraiya

"Let them explain themselves, you damn pervert!" yelled Naruto, getting everyone's attention in the airport, causing Jiraiya to turn red in embarrassment and anger.

"They helped us with paying for out Starbucks drink, so we decided to get them something" said Tenten. "Anyways, what you guys are holding is the latest in state-of-the-art computer technology, courtesy of Best Buy."

"It has the best antivirus software and had storage space of 10 gigs for unlimited amount of programs, videos, pictures, whatever stuff you wanna have" added Temari, sounding like a deranged pitchwoman.

"It comes with a built in sensor that will automatically lock in one any network for high-speed internet. Cause as we all know we can't live without Facebook or MySpace." Said Sakura.

"And each of the computers are personally customized to your tastes that's what yesterday's interrogation was about." Said Matsuri. In response, each one of the guys looked at their laptop. Naruto's was bright orange with the red swirly thing on the top. Sasuke's was dark blue with the Uchiha symbol; Negi's was silver with the yin-yang symbol; Shikamaru's was Camo Green with a shogi piece on it.; Gaara's was red with the love tattoo symbol on it; while Toya's was gold with the Konoha symbol on it.

"And security and safekeeping isn't a problem. Each laptop comes with a fingerprint scanner, so no one else will be open it. And this thing is sturdy; Sakura, if you could please demonstrate" Ino, said and turned to Sakura.

Sakura, with a Cheshire Cat grin, snatched Sasuke's laptop. Before Sasuke could do anything Sakura dropped (more like drop _kicked_) his computer down on the floor. Gasps and surprised looks escaped the boys. Naruto's eyes bulged out and he started yelling.

"OH MY GOD, SAKURA!! YOU BROKE IT!!" This earned him glances and glares by the surrounding people, who were wondering where the nearest security guard was.

"Calm down, Naruto, She's only showing how sturdy the laptop is" said Hinata. She placed unknowingly placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at her and took a deep breath and, being the naïve idiot he is, gave her a big bear hug.

"Thanks, Hinata. You know you should be a therapist, 'cause you're really good at calming peop-OH MY GOD, I BROKE HER!!! AAACCCCKKKK!!!" screamed a panicked Naruto, as Hinata proceeded to faint in his arms.

At his yelling started to come around to see what was happening. Kakashi, being the calm person he is, came up to move the crowd away.

"Don't worry everybody; everything is fine she just fainted. It happens all the time"

"Are you sure?" asked one lady

"Poor girl, she looks really ill?" said an old lady

"Wait a minute, that guy has that perverted Make Out Paradise book, I bet he's a pedophile and ain't that old guy the author of the book" said a punk-looking teen, pointing at Jiraiya, who proceeded to back away sensing that the situation was gonna turn ugly.

"Yeah, you're right. I bet him and the masked guy are a bunch of traffickers who are selling that poor girl"said the old lady

"Yeah, they're probably sold her to that blond guy, and she must have resisted so he went and knocked her out so he could take her home" said another traveler.

"LET"S GET THEM!" said a grandfather-type guy.

Kakashi, seeing that he was going to be missing a few limbs if crowd got to him, proceeded to back away. Anko, being the outspoken person she is, decided that she should have taken care of the situation instead of Kakashi.

"Will you idiots stop acting like a freaking monster-chasing mob? I mean do you guys all have you mind in the gutter or something" she said harshly.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing!" said the grandma

"A how dare you use such language young lady!" said the grandpa

"It's called FREDOM OF SPEECH, you old fart"

The crowd gasped at Anko's treatment of the old people. And to add insult to injury, she looked totally nonchalant about it.

"Hey I bet she's with those perverted traffickers" said the punk teen

A vein bulged at Anko's head and she smiled a feral grin. Anyone with within a 5 foot radius stepped away. She slowly sauntered up to the teen grabbed a fistful of his shirt and lifted him straight in the air. At this point the girls, the guys, and the three adults looked scared and nervous. They all knew what happened if you made someone like Anko angry. The punk-teen looked like he about to pee his designer jeans and scream for his mom. Anko brought close to her and said, loud enough for enough to hear:

"First of all, we're not sex traffickers. Because, apparently you didn't notice the other guys and girls behind me. Second we're going on a school approved class trip, just ask the blond lady behind me she's my employer. Third, how old are you?"

"Umm…I-I'm 16" he stuttered out.

Anko put on Sherlock Holmes-thinking face.

"16, hmm. And You know about the Make-Out Paradise novels? You do realize that because of its rating these novels are for ages 21 and up? Maybe because it's so famous you probably recognize; this wouldn't be a problem, but the fact that you recognized the man who wrote, points to the fact that you have actually read the novel itself. You know? It's Because Jiraiya's picture isn't in any of the books and you wanna know why?"

At this point everyone listened. Jiraiya had a look of desperation on his face as he probably prayed that Anko didn't know what he thought she knew.

"It's because he is so old and his face is so goddamn ugly that if they put it on his perverted novel he would have been arrested for sexual harassment and pedophilic tendencies."

Everyone started laughing at Anko's comment. Tsunade was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. Jiraiya was so red from embarrassment and anger. The 'mob' began to disperse and Anko put the scared-yet laughing- teen down who, in turn, scurried away.

"You really need to quit reading those books, Kakashi" said Anko turning to him.

"Can't help it", He replied.

"HAHA-ok, ok I'm done." Said Tsunade, as Jiraiya glared at her. She then glanced at her watch. It read 7:14 am; her eyes almost popped out of their socket.

"AACCKK!! We're 14 minutes late. Pick up your stuff, and hurry up you brats, because we need to get all this stuff checked in and more before 8!!" And with that everybody picked up their luggage, ran to get their luggage checked, and made it through the numerous security checks. And after 45 minutes of nerve-racking stress, and the much needed bathroom break on Naruto's part, they were boarded and on the way to Hawaii.

* * *

**HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TIME READING. PLS REVIEW!! ;)**


	6. The Beast Inside

**HELLO DEAR READERS! I'M BACK TO FINISH THIS STORY. I THANK EVERYONE FOR BEING SO PATIENT AND IF YOUR MAD, I FULLY SHOULDER THEM! I'LL BE UPLOADING AT LEAST EVERY OTHER WEEK. THANKS FOR AL YOUR SUPPORT, I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU GUYS ENOUGH! :D**

**"BLAH"- dialogue**

**'BLAH'-thoughts  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Beast Inside **

Location: Honolulu International Airport

It was a typical and normal day at the busy airport. Passengers flew out from the arrival gates, some being greeted by family and friends in loud elation, while other were guided away by the hospitable staff, after being showered by colorful lei* . The airport was a harmonious balance of the deep, rich past and the fast-paced modern future: Its stark white walls and high ceiling decorated by traditional island ornaments, such as koa wood surfboards, tropical garlands, and even palm leaves. The whole place oozed ambience, calming its chaotic patrons.

Of course it didn't stay like this for very long. Suddenly the people near one of the arrival gates began to feel something trembling under their feet. They were almost rhythmic staccato beats, like an elephant stomping. And it got louder…

Louder…

LOUDER!

The crowd parted like the Red Sea and, lo and behold, came a very pissed off Tsunade stomping forward, with her entourage wisely walking a good 500 feet behind her, in case she decided to turn around and vent on them.

**Flashback**

Many things could be said about Tsunade. She was intelligent, hilarious (when drunk), a total GILF (according to Toya), ruthless, and a horrible gambler. She was also a very angry woman; possibly due to the fact that her beloved grandfather didn't recognize her need for anger management classes when she was younger (as if the abnormal strength and penchant for beating the bloody shit out her victims wasn't a major red light). That being said, our overworked headmistress was having a field day while on the plane. Apparently, the universe was bored and decided to torture the already bad luck-riddled 54-year old with a force of nature every woman of that age fears:

Hot Flashes

'Aaauuugghhh' thought Tsunade, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to alleviate the rush of heat now coursing through her body; and it didn't help that they were all packed in like sardines in a can. She tried to keep her mind off her discomfort by making sure that her wards weren't doing anything that might make them look bad, or in the case of Naruto, trying something that would reduce their chances of landing in one piece. She was sitting in middle aisle of giant Boeing 747, next to Jiraiya, strategically positioned so she could keep an eye on her students. On her front left were two rows of seats, the first containing Naruto, Hinata and Toya; the two buffoons were messing with their laptops while Hinata was, with infinite patience, guiding the two juveniles. Behind them sat Temari, Negi, and Tenten; the three of them discussing music. On the front right two rows were Matsuri, Gaara, and Sakura, who were watching movies, courtesy of the personal entertainment system on the back of each seat. Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke on the other hand decided to catch up on some sleep.

"Eeeeegghhhh" she hissed as another rush of heat coursed through her body. She laid her head back to rest.

'It sucks to be a woman' she thought, as she fanned her face, trying to cool herself. Next to her Jiraiya was hitting on an attractive flight attendant. As she turned around to get his order, he groped her butt. The sharp, stinging slap that followed resonated throughout the plane cabin.

'On second thought, never mind'

Overwhelmed by this uncomfortable sensation, our lovely headmistress decided to lean back and sleep it off. She sat there for but a moment, as the wispy layers of sleep cradled her off to Dreamland, where she was happily slaughter-AHEM-managing her _lovely _students. Ahhhh…what a wonderful dream it was…

Tsunade had only gotten a good ten minutes in before she was violently ripped out of her R-rated dream by sharp hit on the back of her seat. Feeling her temper and blood pressure shoot up, she half stood and turned around, fixating her death glare on the offender behind her.

Anko and Kakashi were sitting right behind her, and out of boredom had decided to test their video-game skills. Their choice: Mortal Kombat IV. And after a few rounds of blood-gushing, gore-splattering, heart-ripping, and spine-snapping fun, Kakashi arose as the victor. He turned to Anko with a barely decipherable smile on his face.

"And this, Anko, is why women shouldn't play video games"

Luckily for him, she was too angry with her loss to hear the sexist comment. Instead she decided to vent her anger by kicking the seat in front of her. Bad idea.

"I was going easy on you! I demand a rematch!"

Just as Kakashi opened his mouth to reply, the two felt a dark aura bearing down upon them. They found themselves paralyzed, frozen by the aura that emanated from their employer. They looked up, and were met by Tsunade glaring intensely at the them. If looks could kill they would've gone to hell and back.

"Maybe you both should watch a movie" she suggested in an eerily calm voice.

"O-of course, Headmistress, that's what we're going to do next" said Anko, feeling the sudden chill in the air. Kakashi nodded vigorously, finding himself unable to speak at that moment.

Tsunade then sat back down; releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tsunade did a quick look over of her students before resting her overheated body to the seat, hissing as its cool surface chilled her back . The sudden temperature change was enough to lull her to sleep. She felt her mind let go of the strings of consciousness. One…by one…by one…by one…by-

"WWWWAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

Tsunade almost gave herself whiplash when she snapped up from her sleep, looking around to see who had screamed bloody murder. Her eyes locked on a little toddler who was bawling his eyes out like little kids do, while his young parents were, in vain, trying to calm their son down. Say what you may, but what followed next wasn't entirely the menopausal woman's fault: she just, well, had a sucky life.

"SHUT THAT DEMON CHILD UP!" she snapped.

There were gasps and masks of shock, quickly followed by a pregnant pause. The toddler stared at her with impossibly wide eyes, his mouth affixed mid-scream . The his mouth twitched, and his bug-eyes watered...

"AAGGGGGH-WWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG! WHAAAAAGGGGGGG-AAAAAAAAUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

He screamed louder than before. Unfortunately , the demon headmistress wasn't deterred by this and filled her lungs to let loose her rampage once again. Luckily, for the by toddler, Toya was sitting right across from him. Sensing a murderous intent from Tsunade, he put his class-clown skills into use, making silly faces, gestures and sounds to the frightened child, who, upon noticing the amber-eyed teen, stared back at him. Catching the toddler's attention, Toya then proceeded to roughly, and yet skillfully, mess up his light brown hair; this made it stick up in all directions, and then started making monkey noises and gestures. The little boy soon began to laugh, clapping his hands in glee. The young parents, smiled in relief and gratitude at the happy-go-lucky teen. Temari, who was sitting right behind him, blushed a lovely shade of red, her mind running in different directions, indulging itself in various fantasies that involved his rough, athletic hands invested in _other areas_.

Now, everyone's attention turned to Tsunade, who in turn, glared at everyone, challenging the passengers and staff to say something.

"Oi, Granny, what are you so pissed off about? What's the matter? You don't get it in you, enough? Or does your plumbing work no more?"

All heads snapped towards the voice. Anko slapped her forehead: It was that same punk kid from earlier; whom she thought had learned his lesson when he was almost pummeled into a mass of meat by her.

'That kid have a death wish or something? And just when I thought I couldn't meet kids even more stupid than the ones I teach…'

Tsunade slid her glare on the punk, who glared right back with a smirk on his face, not that it would stay that long. And moments, just moments, before Tsunade lost all logic and reason and let loose the estrogen-deprived beast inside, everyone in that part of the cabin could've sworn they heard an ominous and sonorous funeral hymn…

**Flash Foward**

Tsunade stomped from the arrival gate all the way to respective customer service of their airline. Never mind there were already passengers from previous flights in line, they parted like the Red Sea as they felt the menopausal woman's dark and overarching aura flood their very being. The representative looked up, only to be greeted by a loud slam of two hands on the granite counter, and face with such a countenance, it could've made the devil run back to his mommy. But the representatives weren't deterred by her; after all they _did _work in customer service, a department that wasn't for the faint of heart. They slipped on plastic smiles and the manager came up to her, unfazed by her gaze. The stout old man, with a rather large beer belly, had worked in the department for a good decade or two, and had been to hell and back numerous times when dealing with passengers who frequented him and his subordinates.

"Is there a problem, Miss? Something we can fix?" His speech was curt and to the point

Tsunade scowled at him, and let him have it

"A PROBLEM, you ask? Well, there's MORE than just A PROBLEM. Would you CARE to explain to me, why my group's return tickets have been REVOKED along with our vouchers for the hotel we're supposed to stay in for our trip? IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR CUSTOMERS!"

Neither the dangerous woman's rant, nor the globs of spittle that showered his face while he was being yelled at, fazed the manager. He took out his handkerchief from his breast pocket, and wiped his face in an irritatingly calm manner.

'Ahhh, so this is the lady the pilot notified me about. I was really expecting something more…frightening. But I should be careful; from what the pilot told me the victim is to be hospitalized for an extended amount of time"

With plastic smile still on his face, he gave his response:

"Madam, you caused a disturbance of peace in the cabin. Now that alone wouldn't justify your ban from our airlines. However, also assaulted a poor boy, and sent him to hospital with some serious injuries. As an airline service, one of our many obligations to each of our passengers is safety; and this is something that we cannot tolerate compromising. Since you, _dear Madame, _decided to act in such an uncivilized way-AACKK!"

The manager found himself being yanked forward by the front of his shirt. He was lifted off his feet, and was balancing on his fat belly on the granite counter. He looked down to see one of Tsunade's fist bunched up in his shirt, which had pulled him onto the counter; he looked up to see her other fist poised to falcon punch him straight in the face.

Sensing that his passage to the next world was going not coming from high-blood pressure, he let out a piggish squeal for his life. And then the crowd around the area erupted into chaos.

"OH MY GOD!"

"SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"MURDER! MURDER!"

"OH THE HUMANITY!"

The manager's subordinates grouped behind him, grabbing his legs, trying to pull him away. One the other side Kakashi and Jiraiya were trying to pull away Tsunade and prevent her from punching the old man.

Then a loud screech, like multiple nails on chalkboard, reverberated through the customer service area. It was followed by a very loud male voice.

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

The effect was immediate, and the general chaotic screams were lowered to raspy whispers, questioning from where and who the voice came from. Tsunade let go of her victim, who was pulled away from her; his body landing on the floor behind the counter.

"THANKS!"

Heads swiveled towards the source of the noise, at first glance people saw a giant bullhorn in hand that covered a tall male's face. The bullhorn was then lowered to reveal a black-haired and chocolate-skinned young man. He looked around 23 years of age and was wearing a tasteful black suit, which was horribly juxtaposed with a whimsical tropical designed tie; the man stood straight and prim, revealing his neatly ironed tailored trousers, and black oxford dress shoes, which were nicely polished.

"Does anyone in this crowd belong to-"

He paused, and smoothly pulled a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket; as the eyes of the masses followed the hands, they rested upon the large metal pin affixed to it; it was cutting of a yellow hibiscus framed by a silver crescent moon.

"Oh yes here we go. Does anyone here belong to Konoha High School from Japan?"

Sixteen hands shot up in the air.

"What an interesting group. You certainly are some of the more exciting patrons I've serviced so far. Please follow me. No need to be afraid, gather round please."

Our lovely protagonists gathered around the well-dressed male. He grinned at them, his black eyes flashing with amusement, as if trying to hold back a laugh, as to prevent himself from being unprofessional. When the slightly shell-shocked and embarrassed group, save the still angry Tsunade, gathered around, he bowed deeply to them, his coifed hair falling out of place and framing his face.

"My name is Akamai, let me be a service to you "

"Who are you" asked Kakashi, helplessly. All of this was just too much for him to handle in a day.

"Well, I'm your usher to your hotel. Follow me please, we don't have time, to waste." He turned around, and began to walk.

"WAIT!" the shout came from the pig of a manager. He had lifted himself off the floor. "You, guy in uniform, their hotel reservation has been cancelled due to disorderly conduct"

Akamai turned around, as if he were skating on ice. The manager took one look at him, his eyes immediately drawn to the large metal pin on his breast pocket. His eyes widened, as he realized the man was not the group's intended hotel, but rather it belong to…

"Th-that p-pin! NO, no, no, no, it can't be possible! You work for THAT place!" he sputtered, color draining his face.

"What is that place?" snapped Anko, stepping forward preparing to kick some butt, if needed.

Akamai gave Anko a bemused look and flashed a disarming smile.

"I believe that you are mistaken, Miss, I am no dangerous person; just a member of the concierge of the hotel you supposed to stay in"

"And which hotel is that supposed to be?" Tsunade put in, her eyes narrowing. She then turned to the manager she almost assaulted.

"Hey, Piggy, which hotel does he belong to?"

"How dare you, madam! If you must know he belongs to the Garden Of Eden Resort. It is the most famous resort around these parts, and it's been placed in the 'Top Ten Resorts to Attend Before You Die'"

Piggy then turned to the young usher, and started ranting

"Young man, there must be a mistake! Getting a guaranteed reservation at your resort required a booking at least a full year in advance! Your company does not pick up stragglers such as these; these people were booked to another hotel!"

Akamai lifted a playful eyebrow at the manager, now aptly named "Piggy", holding back his laughter. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't shoot me old man, I'm just the messenger. All I was told was that four adults and twelve teenagers would be arriving at this time belonging to Konoha High School of Japan; and that they had an exclusive reservation booked for them at the resort: these were the words that came from the owner's mouth"

Piggy, realized that he could argue no more, put on a stiff face, and trying to salvage any dignity he could, went back to managing the lines. The young and polished usher turned towards his patrons, who held a variety of facial expressions, ranging from shock, to confusion, to caution.

"Now everybody's here I suppose? Good. Please follow me." He turned around and began walking swiftly. Tsunade stared Akamai's walking figure, still wary. She turned her head towards her wards.

"You heard the man! Move along"

"But Headmistress" piped Sakura, having finally made sense of what happened over the past couple minutes, "Shouldn't we think this through. We don't know if what he's saying is credible"

"You want to think it through in the streets outside? Why don't you find a couple of cardboard boxes for us to sleep in since you want to think this through?"

'Point taken, you old bitch' Sakura, thought bitterly. She then started jogging to catch up with their usher. The rest of her friends took her cue. The adults waited a bit longer.

"Tsunade, what if this is some kind of trap?" asked Jiraiya.

"You think, I won't be able to fight our out of it?" she quipped in return.

"For his sake and his ability to procreate, I hope it isn't a trap"

That being said the chaperones, started walking, slowly catching up to Akamai. He turned towards the escalators, passing the baggage claim area.

"Oi, Butler dude, we need to claim our luggage first!" said Toya

"No need to worry, I'm staying behind to pick up your luggage. I'm taking you all to the resort shuttle. Board on up and it will take you to the resort. Then go straight to the reception desk and verify you reservation. They will then lead you to the lunch buffet. After eating you can go get the keys to your rooms. Your luggage will be inside when you open the door"

Akamai stopped, having reached the outside of the airport

"Here we go, now get in everyone" he ushered.

The group stopped, a bit hesitant on listening to a stranger who was obviously expecting them when they weren't

"Free food, drinks and refreshments will be served on board"

As if he had said the magic phrase, Naruto lit up like a Christmas tree and dove right in. The rest followed in quickly trying to prevent any property damage that the ADD blond might've caused. Akumai closed the door after the final person entered, and let loose a chuckle hearing a loud "Woohoo!" most likely caused by the blond kid. He then stepped back and waved to the driver, who left the terminal. Akumai turned around and starting to walk into the airport, to pick up his patrons' luggage. On his way he pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number and pushed the call button. As he lifted the phone to his ear, his seemingly perpetual smile sobered, and he seemed a bit worried. Finally the person on the other end picked.

"Hello, Akamai. I presume everything went according to plan?" said the person on the other line; his voice was silky and deep.

"Yes Master, but are you sure that this-"

"Yes it will! It has to. When you return, come report directly to me"

The young usher sighed

"Yes Master, I shall"

"What's with that tone? You worry too much, old friend!" the other person chuckled "Life's too harsh for that. I'll see you soon"

The person put down the phone, and the line cut off. Akamai pocketed his phone.

"When things involve you, Master, what's not to worry about?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

***lei- necklace made of flowers, a typical souvenir of the Hawaiian Islands**

**TO THE READERS, THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU FOR READING MY STORY! I'M BACK FROM EXTENDED HOLIDAY, PARTLY BECAUSE I'M NOW IN UNIVERISTY FOR ENGINEERING SCHOOL (FRESHMAN!). PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED A LOT OF CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, AND HELP WITH ORGANIZATION (OR MAYBE I'M BEING PARANOID), IF YOU THINK YOU SEE SOMETHING THAT NEEDS TO BE FIXED, OR SUGGESTION THAT COULD MAKE THE STORY BETTER, DROP A LINE! OH AND NO FLAMES! **


End file.
